jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ster
Steven Serge, also known as STAR_, ster, or Niichts, is a YouTuber-turned-Twitch-streamer, formerly known for creating gameplay commentaries of Team Fortress 2. He played various video games with Jerma and created the "Jerma is Mad" series. He currently holds over 800,000 subscribers, and was considered one of the most influential TF2 players, if not the most influential. He was, at one time, considered one of Jerma's closest and most reliable friends. Misadventures With Jerma Grand Theft Auto Jerma and STAR_ have played the Grand Theft Auto series a lot, most notably GTA 4. The majority of their GTA 4 videos result in Jerma and STAR_ running around in free mode while STAR_ manipulates the game world using cheats and mods. Sometimes they include more than one person in their videos, such as the Incredible Orb. The infamous "Truck Punchline" originated from these escapades. Examples of what STAR_ does to mess around in the game are: * Spawning in objects, vehicles (mostly trucks), and NPCs. * Heavily increasing the speed of vehicles. * Glitching into the "Ghost World". * Using a variety of mods, such as "Carmageddon". * Using Godmode, and manipulating the effects of weapons. Team Fortress 2 Besides the "Jerma Is Mad" series, Jerma and STAR_ have played TF2 together on various occasions. Bloody Trapland and R.I.P.D. The Video Game Jerma and STAR_ had quite the unique experience when playing the 2-D platforming game, Bloody Trapland. The main point of the game was to make it through excruciatingly difficult obstacle courses without dying. During the second video, STAR_ continued to ask if Jerma would play Rest In Peace Department with him. When STAR_ uploaded the video days later, Jerma pointed out that STAR_ had been asking Jerma to play with him for two weeks, proving his point that it wasn't worth it since the game itself was below average. Jerma Rumble Jerma Rumble STAR_ is involved in this rumble, but looks absolutely nothing like his physical counterpart. This version is African American, wearing casual clothes. Jerma used to do this often to play around with the running gag that people didn't know what STAR_ looked like at the time. He is later eliminated by Danny Devito. Jerma Rumble 2 During Jerma Rumble 2, STAR_ had the honor of being the first contestant in the line-up of wrestlers that would later be seen. He is eliminated by Grandpa 5 minutes in. Jermania 2014 Ster was not a participant in Jermania 2014, but he was part of the audience during Grandpa's Gauntlet match where Grandpa gets angry at him. Ster was having none of that, punched Grandpa in the face, and left the stadium irritated. Jerma Rumble: Live Action Ster plays the role of the Christmas Tree in Jerma Rumble 4, and is eliminated by the Giant Rat by being gnawed by the Rat's teeth. Falling Out On one of STAR_/ster's streams, it was stated that Jerma and ster are no longer friends. According to a stream on February 12th, 2017, Star's wife Ashley cancelled a doctor's appointment to play Dungeons and Dragons with ster and Jerma, and Jerma eventually backed out of their arrangement to have dinner with Kim. Ster, frustrated, explained that whenever he tries to make plans with Jerma, Kim gets in the way and quote, "somehow makes it as hard as possible for me, so I'm done", in addition to sharing other unsavory opinions of Kim. Ster didn't reference Jerma for most of the year after the incident, and when he did, he mostly insulted Kim for allegedly ruining their friendship. When someone in the chat says " wait for jerma Star said " Fuck Jerma". When Jerma and Star was text Jerma stated how his Girlfriend Kim was crying over this and Star replied on stream with saying " I know she's crying" Jerma has confirmed that they have been in contact since the incident. Jerma also stated the two have "moved on", and he overall behaved gracefully about the issue. Many fans of both creator's have disagreed about who really was in the wrong, but one thing was clear - everybody wanted Sterma back. Source Stream The Boys Are Back In Town/The Return Of Sterma On July 21st, 2018, Jerma streamed Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin, and a mysterious fan called Jerma's phone and started backseating him live. The mysterious fan was using a voice changer, and passed by the window several times before breaking in. The figure wore a black cloak and a white mask, and abducted the stream before Jerma tore off his mask, revealing Ster! He had come for the $184,000 that Jerma owed him. Jerma reluctantly paid him $90,000, but kept $10,000 in his desk. Ster then asked Jerma to accompany him to a local water park, and he eagerly accepted, their friendship renewed. On August 1st, 2018, Jerma streamed Human: Fall Flat with Etalyx and Ster - their first stream together after the July 21st reunification. As it turns out, Ster admitted in a later stream that he and Jerma had come to terms the same night of the Falling Out, but never mentioned it publicly. They had also been planning their "reunion" stream, but never had a chance to make it work until many months later. It was also revealed that Ster's occasional shit talking of Jerma during this period of time was in preparation for the reunion stream, to subtly "hype" it, but said stream was continually pushed back, thus making Ster's beef with Jerma look sincere, fooling many long-time Sterma fans. But the past is the past - for now, the boys are back in town. Source Clip Gallery Jerma&Star.jpg|Jerma and STAR_ in real life Star and jerma.png|Jerma and STAR_ in real life (again) Jerma Rumble 1 STAR_.PNG|Jerma Rumble STAR_ Jerma Rumble 2 STAR_.PNG|STAR_'s appearance in Jerma Rumble 2 e56.jpg|STAR_ in real life Byeah and star rumblehouse.png|STAR_ and a byeah talking with each other Star and glueman rumblehouse.png|STAR_ and Glue Man talking with each other Trivia * STAR_ married his longtime girlfriend, Ashley Lange, sometime during Summer-Fall of 2015. * STAR_'s "ster_" nickname is a play on his last name, Serge. By removing the G and the "E" suffix at the end, but combining it with his internet name. "ster" is a result. * STAR_ is younger than Jerma by 4 years, 11 months. * STAR_ started on YouTube on May 30th, 2007. The first video on his channel is a tutorial on how to play carefully as the Scout on TF2, uploaded January 22, 2011. Although many fans have stated that he had uploaded videos earlier than that. * It has been confirmed by the man who plays Carl Griffinsteed that STAR_ is indeed The Christmas Tree in Jerma Rumble - Live Action, Saying: "ster was the christmas tree, he was there day two" * STAR_ was previously known to rarely express his feelings towards Jerma, or compliment him; presumably he finds this difficult, but he considers him a close friend. * According to Jerma, STAR_ and his wife, Ashley, have 4 kids, with a 5th on the way, all of them named Greg. * STAR_ has never played Super Mario 64 Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Star Category:Twitch.tv Category:Real People Category:Youtube Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action